


Selfish

by Hisa_Ai



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 22:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14681058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hisa_Ai/pseuds/Hisa_Ai
Summary: (God, Alec was so in love with Magnus.)"I just… don't want to have to go back to sharing you with the rest of the world. Right now, it feels like we're the only ones who exist, and no one else gets any of your time; if we go back home, if we go to sleep, we have to wake up in the morning, and I have to go back to sharing you," he said, cheeks reddening as he spoke, though whether it was from embarrassment or the cold… who could say for sure? "And that just doesn't seem fair."





	Selfish

**Author's Note:**

> **This was kinda sorta inspired by the song** _Sad Song_ **by We The Kings.**

_So stop time right here in the moonlight,_   
_'Cause I don't ever wanna close my eyes._

* * *

*

It wasn't exactly date night or anything—though one could argue, as Alec was tempted to some nights, that  _every_  night they spent together was date night—Alec had just come over to talk about a case Magnus was helping him with, and the next thing Alec knew he and Magnus were sitting down at the table for dinner, talking and laughing and drinking, the case long forgotten somewhere between Magnus' office and the dining room table. It wasn't particularly pressing in the way that people were going to die if they didn't focus on it all night, and that was something they were sure to remind themselves of when it  _did_  flit to the front of their minds, for the short seconds that it did.

It would be fine, they were allowed to focus on themselves and each other for the night.

Before they knew it, dinner turned into taking a stroll through the park, because it was a gorgeous night and they were  _just_  a little tipsy and in love and why  _not_  let the world outside see that part of them and their lives?

( _God, Alec was **so**  in love with Magnus.)_

"It's cold," Magnus complained, pressing himself closer to Alec's side as they walked through the park, and Alec didn't know  _what_  Magnus was talking about, because the shadowhunter was certainly feeling a sort of warmth that encompassed most of his being, which only intensified when Magnus pressed closer to him like that.

"I told you to bring your jacket," Alec teased, leaning down to press a kiss to the top of Magnus' head lovingly.

"As the Head of the Institute—and as my  _boyfriend,_ more importantly—it's your job to keep me warm when the weather misbehaves in this way," Magnus informed him, bumping his hips into Alec's playfully.

In response, Alec pressed even closer to Magnus, wrapped an arm around his middle to  _keep_  him close.

"As a warlock, aren't  _you_  the one who's more capable of telling the weather what's for and getting it to behave? You  _could_  have us warmed up in half a moment, if you really wanted to," Alec teased back, though the last thing he wanted was for Magnus to mess with the weather, and the mood that came with it.

"I could," Magnus admitted. "But its  _much_  more fun to have you hold me close like this," he sighed, and Alec merely hummed in response. That much, Alec could more than agree to; he and Magnus were always on the same page when it counted most.

"I don't need an excuse to hold you close; I would hold you like this even if it was a hundred degrees out," Alec told him fiercely, stubbornly.

"I know. But this feels…  _nice_. If it was hot out do you  _really_  think I'd want your sweaty shadowhunter body anywhere _near me_  like this?" he teased, words a front and nothing more.

Alec pursed his lips at that,  _almost_  offended by even the mere suggestion, though of course, he knew the warlock far too well to think he was serious. "I think that if I took my shirt off you would want my sweaty shadowhunter body  _alllll_  over yours," he teased back.

Magnus hummed to himself, and Alec  _knew_  he was picturing it then, knew the mental image he had just plagued Magnus with, knew what he wouldn't be able to get out of his mind until summer time when he could let his fantasy play out into reality.

_(Good. Any excuse to be shirtless around Magnus was a good reason.)_

"We'll have to test that out in the coming months," Magnus replied, when he said anything at all, confirming Alec's suspicions.

"Of course," Alec agreed, eager.

Silence fell over them then, and they continued to walk like that, Magnus pressed close, Alec's arm wrapped around him, and his fingers tracing idle patterns on the other's side. And it was nice, to walk, and be in the world blissfully content for once, to not have work interrupting their time or their thoughts. It was nice to be Alec and Magnus and be  _together_  and nothing else, it was so rare that they were afforded nights like this.

"I don't want to go back home," Magnus mumbled eventually as the city around them grew darker, stiller, cooler, peaceful.

It really  _was_  a gorgeous night, they hadn't been wrong in that assessment when they left the loft. There were no clouds in the sky, the moon was half full and beautifully visible, and if Alec squinted, he could  _almost_  make out a star or two. It was chilly, as they'd already established, but in a nice way, a crisp, freeing way that smelled like change and new hope; it stung at their cheeks, at their noses, but God did it make Alec feel alive when he took a deep breath in.

It was the sort of night that Alec never got to enjoy, so to get to share it with Magnus simply made it all the more special.

"Me either," Alec replied, when he finally remembered what Magnus had said. "I just… don't want to have to go back to sharing you with the rest of the world. Right now, it feels like we're the only ones who exist, and no one else gets any of your time; if we go back home, if we go to sleep, we have to wake up in the morning, and I have to go back to sharing you," he said, cheeks reddening as he spoke, though whether it was from embarrassment or the cold… who could say for sure? "And that just doesn't seem  _fair."_

Magnus stopped walking then, and Alec stopped with him without thinking, allowed Magnus to turn him to stand in front of him; the warlock gripped the sides of his face then, looked into his eyes with a soft look of love and adoration that Alec was  _still_  getting used to, before he was leaning into Alec for a kiss.

And God, a kiss like  _that_  on a night like the one they were having was  _the_  most amazing thing Alec thought he would ever experience.

Magnus' hands slid down and gripped Alec's waist suddenly and yanked him closer, the kiss deepening and God, Alec didn't  _care_  that they were doing this just where anyone could see them, because it was late anyway and who else besides them would even be out at this time of night? Certainly no one normal, and therefore no one they should concern themselves with. And anyway, anyone who saw them should consider themselves so lucky to witness such a strong love.

"Could always take a personal day tomorrow," Magnus mumbled against Alec's lips when he went to pull back, much to Alec's dismay.

It took Alec, dazed as he was by the kiss, to catch up with what Magnus had said, but when he did, he smiled at the thought, brushed his chilled nose against Magnus', and kissed him again.

"That we could. Then we could go home, go to bed, spend all night  _not_  getting a good night's sleep, spend all day tomorrow cuddling and  _not_  getting more sleep…" Alec suggested, moving to press kisses to the side of Magnus' neck, trying to tempt the warlock into seeing his idea as the only good idea possible or probable at the time. Though, knowing his boyfriend like he did, Alec knew he had been on board before he had even finished his second sentence.

Magnus sighed against Alec's kisses, pressing his body even closer and harder against Alec's, grinding his hips against his in the most promising of ways thattold Alec in no uncertain terms that he was on board. Alec groaned into Magnus' neck then, and used every ounce of his will power to pull back from the embrace, lest he lose control right then and there and do things that no park needed to see.

"What are we waiting for?" Magnus asked, breathless, his glamour dropped and leaving Alec breathless as well. "Let's go," he added, grabbing Alec's hand tightly, and making a portal nearby to take them home, where they would both revel in being quite selfish, and quite alone for the next twenty-four hours, if not longer.

*

* * *

 

 

 

 


End file.
